


Wanna make a baby?

by ProfoundlyInLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:45:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/ProfoundlyInLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rings, fluff, lice, and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna make a baby?

Deans's day started out special. A lice break out has taken over his classroom, including his own head. Itching, cratching, and utter embarrassment. Never again will he do graduation caps. Doesn't matter if they're going up a grade, the lice were driving him insane. Dean had a doctors appointment after school, only a few hours then he'll be able to murder these sons of bitches.

Laying down in bed a few hours later, he heard the apartment door open, Dean didn't even bother to get up.

"Dean, you okay?" He asked. twisting his engagement ring around Dean's finger, then Dean's mothers ring that he never left behind.

"Oh, yeah, just really itchy. Can you.. Help me out?" He asked, feeling embarassed. He'd gotten lice in his first year of teaching, from a child who'd been passing around his sock monkey hat. Dean had made the bad choice of joining in with the fun. Now a few years later, he's got it again. At least this time he has a sexy guy to help him get the dead monsters out of his scalp.

"Of course, Dean." He laughed, kissing Dean's forehead.

"Aren't you sweet, I love you babe." Dean cooed. smiling brightly at his boyfriend.

"I love you too, Dean."

 

  
Dean stood in the doorway of the shared kindergarted classroom. On the other side of the door stood Mr. Novaks room. Awkward yet loving flirt. Always wearing the awful trench coat. So today during Dean's story time, he leaned in the doorway of the classrooms, taking a clook at the silent classroom on the other side. They were supposed to be making a craft but Mr. Winchester reading was far too interesting.

Mr. Winchester cleared his throat before starting the small childrens book. Daddy, Papa, and Me. Between every few words, giving him a smirk every few words. He couldn't help but twist around his plain silver ring arond his finger. It had something engraved in it.

'I need you, too.'

"Are you and Mr. Novak gonna make a baby, Mr Winchester?" asked a small and entirely evil child named Bela Talbot.

Dean glanced at Cas with a full smile and an enthusiatic nod.

"We're gonna make a baby." The class was cheering before Dean could manage to finish his sentence.

"We're gonna have a baby." Dean said to himself in disbelief. But he couldn't wipe his grin off his face. He was getting married and having a baby. Life was amazinf.


End file.
